The Sound of Silence
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Sometimes the only noise Robin wants to hear is silence.


The noise was becoming unbearable. Robin could hear the team yelling his name every way he went. The mission had stressed the need for his hacking abilities throughout their assignment, but the boy wonder hadn't expected to be needed almost every step of the way.

He would finish turning off the motion sensors just as someone yelled for him to shut down a camera or unlock a safe door. The loud setting around the team forced them to yell for each other, or more specifically, for Robin.

"Robin! Shut down the sensors in this sector!" Aqualad yelled. The yelling mixed with the noise around them was getting to his head, with every new sound creating a new pulse of pain in his head. But he would not complain or acknowledge that the pain was there. He went on, hacking and performing the mission without a flaw.

"Robin! The cameras need to be shut down!" Miss Martian yelled as they ran through the security filled hall. Superboy and Aqualad were fighting guards and villains, yells and screams coming from every direction.

"Rob! Shut the laser grid in the hall first!" Kid Flash yelled as he pointed to the lasers blocking the hall 40 feet in front of them. Each yell bore through his skull and into his brain with such force it made him wince.

The almost inaudible clicks of the keys he clicked on his holographic keypad managed to hit his ears. He shut the cameras and the lasers down as they continued to run.

Making it to the end of the hall and into a large room, everyone started barking orders at each other, creating more chaos in Robin's head.

"Robin! Program the door shut before any guards come back!" Aqualad ordered. Robin obeyed, running to the computer on the other side of the room and linking into the building's system, programming the room to lock down.

From the other side of the room, the sound of the large metal door screeching closed made him feel like his ears were about to bleed. The other doors leading into the room slammed shut, adding too much noise for Robin to handle. He held his ears as the team continued to yell and shout orders

"Robin!" "Robin!" He closed his eyes. His name was coming from so many different voices, shouting different commands in different ways.

"ROBIN!" He heard his name yelled loud and in unison with everyone, each tone drenched with panic. Robin looked to the team, seeing the expressions of fear and worry, looking behind the acrobat. He looked the other way too slowly, and he felt the heat and force of a bomb throwing him back to the other side of the room.

There was pain in his side where the bomb went off. The side of his head hurt from smacking the floor as he fell, but the pain of the noises and voices all around were gone. He saw the blurred outlines of his teammates, each of their mouths moving, but he heard nothing.

He closed his eyes again, content from the silence.

…

Robin awoke in one of they hospital beds at the base. He could see the different machines hooked up to him, including a heart monitor that should have been beeping, but he still only heard the silence.

Batman walked into the room, mouthing something Robin couldn't make out. The boy wonder pointed to his ear, hoping Batman would get the message. The bat grabbed a pad of paper that was sitting on the table next to the bed. Robin watched as his mentor scribbled on the page, and then handed the paper to him.

'There was an explosion during the mission. It blew your eardrums, but they will heal to the point that you can hear in a day or two.'

Robin nodded, understanding what the situation was. He scribbled on the paper and ripped the page out of the book. He set the notebook and pen back on the table, and handed the ripped paper to Batman before turning on his uninjured side to drift to sleep. Batman walked out of the room hiding a smile as he read the note.

'As long as it means I don't have to listen to KF for the next two days, I'll be in a heaven of silence.'

…

15. Silence

I think I'm going to take a little break from writing But A Number and Drink for a month or two. I'm having major writer's block trying to write something to work for those stories and only those stories, so I'm gonna do 100 Themes Challenge for a bit, and go back to the stories when I get more inspiration for good chapters.

I know, very stupid story, but sometimes silence is the best noise you can listen to.

Thanks for reading and Enjoy!


End file.
